


Worth It

by idieokonkwo



Category: Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, im so good at landing myself in rarepair hell, mentions of other x-babies and ya babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idieokonkwo/pseuds/idieokonkwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has to look up to meet America's eyes and she decides that Stars, frankly, is a much more befitting name for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

“Hey Roxy, Roxy, Roxy, Rooooxxxy,” called Megan, voice rising in sing-song.

They are seated on the second level of the club, overlooking the party raging downstairs and in the air, Roxy is doing her best to ignore whatever it is that Victor and Santo are doing while keeping an eye on the rest of the team. Megan though, ever vigilant universal bestie that she is, will not hear of anyone being _responsible_ tonight

“I dare you to~… ask stars and stripes over there for a dance!!”

"Stars and stripes" is hanging around the downstairs bar and she’s certainly… something, supposedly YA affiliated too, who _did_ just save the world. Still, Roxy was not about to risk humiliation just so Megan can be satisfied that she is socializing.

"And why would I do that?" Roxy returns, unimpressed.

"Uh, because it's a dare, duh," Megan says, frowning like she did not understand how Roxy could miss such an obvious fact, but Roxy remains unmoved, "I'll do your laundry for a week?" she adds.

Roxy raises an eyebrow. "Why are you so invested in this?" She asks.

"Beeecause, we just helped save the world, we’re at a great party _and_ morning power training is cancelled tomorrow! What more do you want? Go! Have some fun!" Megan replies.

"Talking to strangers isn't fun," Roxy says and receives a glare in return. 

"I'll do your laundry for a month." Megan says, now pleading. Roxy bites down on her lip to keep from laughing.

"You know what? Fine! More time for me to catch up on Mutant Literature anyway," Roxy says, standing and taking her glass with her, she downs the remains of her vodka blackberry and slams the glass back down, "what's the worse that could happen," she adds.

"That's the spirit," Megan says, smiling widely and giving her a double thumbs-up.

 

Roxy still doesn't quite believe she's doing this, but she quickly makes her way down the stairs before she changes her mind. The place is packed, every young hero on earth is here it seems, so getting across the dance floor is less walking and more shoving (which is not exactly graceful) and Roxy hopes to all that is good that Stars doesn't notice her at it - on the other hand she’s pretty sure she just saw someone puke fire there so really she's looking more and more like the best option here with each passing moment. Stars should be honoured, really! Floored, even! Soft curls like that? Falling into her deep dark eyes and over her muscular shoulders she's!! she's… she's gorgeous, ugh, Roxy deflated, she was so screwed.

She tries to collect her thoughts, or even just pause for breath, but the dance floor remains as unforgiving as ever and she ends up shoved up against the bar anyway. Thankfully Stars only has eyes for some dark headed wiry boy trying to make his way upstairs – Wiccan - she thinks.  

"So…." Roxy starts before realising she has no idea what she's supposed to say, "uh, come here often?" she tries but instantly regrets it, a pained expression crossing her face. Stars look around, frowning and surprised to be addressed.

"Wha-" she starts but stops, her expression softening, once her gaze rests on Roxy.

"Uhh, I --- I'm --- I didn't plan this very well, sorry! I'm gonna go that way now! 'kay, bye!" Roxy blurts out, fake smile hurting her cheeks, trying to clear a path back to safety.

"Wait! You're Bling right? I saw you take down some of those Noh clones, it was amazing!" Stars, inexplicably, says.

Roxy's jaw goes slack and takes a couple of seconds for her brain to reboot. An Amazonian warrior goodness thinks she's amazing??!!! "You, erm, know my name?" Roxy replies, ever eloquent.

"I, uh, asked David. I'm America by the way," apparently America adds. Damn this girl has got her theme down, first the be-stared blue lapels of her black leather jacket matching her white and red striped shirt and now _this_.

"Right, cool, cool, I'm Bling – I mean I'm Roxy," Roxy says attempting to maintain some semblance of dignity, "Hi," she adds.

"Hey," America replies, a bemused grin tugging at the corner of her lips.

"I, uh, I'm ---- my friend kinda dared me to ask you to dance because she thinks I don't have fun and she’s one of those over involved friend types, and honestly it's not even that big a deal it’s just that she promised to do my laundry for a month, not that I wouldn't have asked you anyway!!! I mean, have you like, seen you!! It's ---- yeah," Roxy stops haven finally run out of steam, cringing inwardly, "sorry," she adds.

America still has that smile on her face, except, she’s blushing? Possibly? That can't be. She looks thoughtful for a second before speaking,

"You know... I like this song."

… that… was not what Roxy was expecting, silently she tries to draw on Megan's easy confidence and pushes herself off the bar, extending her hand out to America and tries for a mischievous grin. America laughs, quiet and short, ducking her head so her curls fall forward covering her eyes, but failing to cover her deepening blush.

"Well lets go show ‘em how it’s done then," Roxy says, presumably high off of the sight of a flustered America. America, smiling again, takes her hand and Roxy leads them off to a slightly less crowded part of the dance floor.

"I'm afraid I'm not that much of a dancer," America says.

"Pfft! Dancing is easy, just move along with the music and shake whatever," Roxy says, accompanying this with a couple of body rolls. America laughs again, and this might just be the best day of Roxy's life.

"Like this?" America asks, throwing her arms over her head and dropping almost to the floor before stretching out in a body roll.

"Oh that's just not fair!" Roxy says, now laughing too.

 

* * *

 

Three songs later, Roxy somehow has her back flush to America front and can feel her every breath, America has her hands on either side of Roxy's hips following as they rhythmically rise and fall, her hair falling over both of them, a curtain cutting them off from the rest of the world. Roxy has to look up to meet America's eyes and she decides that Stars, frankly, is a much more befitting name for her.

Slowly, Roxy lets go of her diamond form, craving the feeling of America's tone arms against her warm skin, her tight curls spring out, tickling America's neck making her laugh and bury her face in Roxy's exposed collarbone. Roxy cheeks’ are hurting from smiling so wide and she can't help but press even closer, peppering a trail of kisses along the underside of America's jaw. She can feel America's exhale on her skin, soft and shaky, and when she lifts up America's chin to meet her eyes again, America only says two words:

"The roof."

Roxy nods without a second thought and suddenly she’s being towed by the hand across the crowded dance floor and up an emergency exit. 

 

When the fresh air finally hits her she’s itching to press herself back up against America, idly Roxy wonders how easily America could support her weight against the wall, the thought sends shivers down her spine, but America lets go of her hand and when she turns to face her, America looks like she lost her nerve.

"Are you sure--" America starts.

"I'm very extremely sure, are you?" Roxy interrupts.

"I just--- it's, uhm," America stops, seemingly lost.

"Hey it's cool, if you wanna go back downstairs, we can do that – if you wanna chill here we can that too," Roxy says.

"I wanna kiss you," America says, pupils blown wide with desire.

"A great plan in all honesty," Roxy replies.

America smiles again but still looks uncertain, "You know, I'm pretty sure this is the longest I've ever spent in one place – this earth I mean…" she says.

"Ooooh it's like that is it, you are gonna break out the tragic hero on me? America, I'm an X-Man, I know what means to 'fight the good fight' and I'm not asking you to marry me, I just think you are gorgeous and talented and terrifying and possibly some sort of deity, no pressure!" Roxy says.

America doesn't laugh but her smile looks genuine again, her eyes soft, she takes a couple of steps towards Roxy, crowding her against the doorway, "No pressure," she repeats.

Roxy replies only with a smile and shake of her head, then, slowly, firmly, closes the small gap between them, pressing three short chaste kisses against America's mouth.

The heady heat of earlier has faded into a soft, persistent warmth at the back of Roxy's mind leaving her wanting to melt against America, to have her strong form holding her up forever. She sighs and America swallows the sound with another kiss, deeper and hotter. Her back now flush against the door, Roxy cants her hips up and out, there aren't many of her brain functions still online but she knows she wants closer, closer, closer, thankfully America has her back as arms snake around her waist and bury themselves in her back pockets and their kiss turns open mouthed.

"Oh," America finally manages to breath out against Roxy's mouth.

Roxy chuckles softly, ducking her head, which brings back to her attention the frankly amazing plains of America's jawline, her kisses land almost haphazardly, under America's chin, behind her ears and over her neck.

"Oh!" America repeats, hands digging into the meat of Roxy's ass making her whimper.

"Ami, just… here… come, come 'ere…" Roxy says, pulling pack ever so slightly so she can realign them, her hands work their way through America's hair and twine behind her neck and she pulls her down bringing their lips back together. America's tongue swipes against the inside of her upper lip and Roxy's knees go to jelly, clinging closer to America, tight heat pooling low in her stomach.

"Roxy, I… holy fuck," America says, as Roxy wedges one thigh between her legs, finally bringing their hips together.

Experimentally, America grinds down and the pressure sends sparks flying in the corners of Roxy's eyes.

"I just, I want--," Roxy starts.

 

"Rooooooxxxxxxyyy, oh my God!!!! Finally!!! Come quick, Julian started a fight with one of those Powers kids, and we need to leave like ---," Megan stops, hovering in mid-air, finally noticing what she flew into, "'Sup?" she asks nodding vaguely in America's direction.

"I, uh, not much?" America replies.

"Nice, nice, you know, Roxy, I think, I think we got this handled this time, probably, so I'm gonna…" Megan says, half turning, and gestures widely behind her, "'Kay, yeah, see ya!!" she adds, fluttering her wings and quickly takes off.

"Uhm," Roxy says.

"Yeaah," America says, "She's not your roommate is she?"

"Oh no, Ruth, has the dubious honour," Roxy replies, "I… I should probably go check on," she adds hooking a thumb in the clubs direction.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll… I'll call you?" America says.

"Yeah?" Roxy asks.

"Yeah," America says, her soft smile back.

Roxy has to bite her lip to stop from saying something stupid, instead she bounces on her tip toes and plants a firm kiss on America's cheek, "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> based on a headcannon that i've had for them for ages, i mean that end of the world party looked _wild_ no way those two didn't meet, right? 
> 
> (ps dont worry that was Roxy's only drink, plus u know mutant physiology)
> 
> (pps title from fifth harmony's worth it which is totally the soundtrack to this fic)


End file.
